1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lavatory faucet, and more particularly to a structure for locating securely the water mixing bolt of the lavatory faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a lavatory faucet of the prior art is fastened with the lavatory basin 16 in conjunction with a cold water control valve 10 and a hot water control valve 11, which are connected by a connection pipe 13. The cold water control valve 10 is connected with a cold water pipe 14 while the hot water control valve 11 is connected with a hot water pipe 15. The water pipes 14 and 15 are respectively put through the mounting hole 17 of the basin 16 along with a locating board 18, and a locking ring 19. The faucet neck 20 is fastened with a lug 22 by a fastening bolt 21. Located between the faucet neck 20 and the basin 16 is a cover board 23. The locating board 18 and the locking ring 19 are located at the bottom of the basin 16 such that they can be hardly reached by hand or hand tool. As a result, it is difficult to loosen the locking ring 19 so as to separate the faucet neck 20 from the basin 16 in the event that the lavatory faucet is to be replaced.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lavatory faucet which can be easily unfastened with a lavatory basin to which the lavatory basin is fastened.
The lavatory faucet of the present invention comprises a water mixing bolt seat, a fastening board, a water mixing bolt tube, a locating bolt, and a faucet neck. The water mixing bolt seat is mounted between the cold water control valve and the hot water control valve along with the fastening board. The water mixing bolt seat is located securely in place by the fastening board which is pressed against the lavatory basin. The lavatory neck is located by the locating bolt.